Demons and Hell knights, Oh My!
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer comes back to break Samael of some nasty habits. Unfortunately for Samael, his guardian knows exactly about the things he has been trying to hide. Messing with and hunting demons and Hell knights is a big no no!


**I had gotten this request from Ooshaboosha a while ago and never got the chance to put it up! Sorry it took so long buddy! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Out of all the angels the Winchesters had met, they would readily admit that Samael was the scariest. Ever sense they had had the honor of meeting the kid and been assigned his 'guardians' until Lucifer could take up the mantle again, Samael just freaked out. Sure it was understandable that he missed Lucifer. They had begin together sense he was 'born'. But he was becoming reckless, putting their lives and his in danger on a constant basis. He had went from fighting Demons to dispatching them. He upgraded from the demons to the Hell knights and often showed up worse off then when he left.

Admittedly they didn't know what to do. Samael was like Raziel, could wipe them off the face of existence with a flick of his wrist. Dean actually, although would never say it aloud, wanted Lucifer to get his ass back and take care of the kid. Samael had crossed a line when he'd used his blade to 'key' the Impala. Sam was more of a staying out of the kids line of fire type of guy, it was working for him so far. They took his behavior and simply turned the other cheek until Samael had lead a group of demons, and two Hell-Knights right to their doorstep.

That's when Dean did the one thing he promised never to do, he prayed for Lucifer's return. Samael jumped over a shorter demon and flipped over his shoulders to dispatch another from behind. He felt nothing, saw nothing, simply red. He was in mid-jump when a force pulled him back. He flared his wings and the force tightened around him. He couldn't move. That didn't stop him from growling at the nearest demon, but the sharp swat to his behind did.

"Thanks for the call Dean. I can take him from here"

Samael didn't need to look up to know who spoke. He could feel the very presence of the one being that he hadn't felt in sometime stand close behind him. The chest press against his back as they knelt and sent away the crowd with a flick of his wrist.

"You haven't been behaving little brother, time to pay the piper"

He allowed the arms to wrap around his chest and the large wings to carry him along with the elder. When they landed he remained silent. He recognized the room they were in. He spent most of his hatchling years in here. In was Lucifer's rooms in Heaven. He had thought they had been destroyed. But it was quite the contrary, everything was still in the same place it had been in all that time ago before... Imagine Lucifer's surprise when the little angel spun around and landed a solid punch to his face. Samael's eyes had hardened, more so than they should have, it was a scary thing.

"I HATE YOU! YOU COULDN'T JUST STOP! YOU HAD TO TAKE IT TOO FAR AND GET YOURSELF KICKED OUT! YOU RUINED MY LIFE", tears poured from Samael's silver eyes as he finally let all the feeling he had been hiding all this time out, "I NEEDED YOU!"

Lucifer didn't want to have this argument with him, he was far too young to remember the events of the fateful day he knew his young charge was referring to. He caught the next fist aimed for his face in one of his own hands, encasing it and stopping the blow from even happening.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I WAS TOO YOUNG OR I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND! I LOVED YOU, I WOULD HAVE JUMPED AFTER YOU! YOU LEFT ME... EVERYONE LEFT ME AND I WAS ALL ALONE AND AND I HATE YOU!"

Try as he might Samael was still at least two to three possibly four heads shorter than Lucifer. Even if he tried to attack him, to hurt him as he had done all those years ago it wouldn't have the same affect. The smaller angel tried to jump on the taller one, he truly did, but Lucifer caught him before he was off the ground any longer then two maybe three seconds. He caught him and held him tightly as the trembling child gripped the front of his shirt and _wailed _his heart out.

He held the youngling close and kissed the top of his hair gingerly while whispering words of comfort.

"No Sam, no, you could never do that. Jumping would have killed you"

"But I was all alone Luci! I didn't want to be alone!"

"I know youngling, I know and I'm sorry. So so sorry that I put you through that"

They stood there like that for a long time, Not moving or talking, just holding onto each other. The bond was still there, Michael had apparently been merciful way back then to not destroy it like he had said he was even if it probably had something to do more with Samael rather than Lucifer, but it was weak. It would take time to rebuild and restrengthen it but that was something Lucifer was willing to do because believe it or not he cared for Samael with his entire being. That is why it was rare for archangels to form such bonds, even if they were younger archangels such as Samael and Raziel were, they tended to have stronger bonds then usual and that was something most wanted to avoid.

But he had fallen for Samael the very day that the little angel, once a ball of wings and feathers, who had started to sing a different tune the second he found the one he was supposed to be singing boring. When the tiny ball of feathers had been flying around faster then allowed and ran smack into him, quite literally too. He was happy to admit that he had fallen fast for the child he currently rocked against his chest. So yes, he would do everything in his power to fix the broken pieces to the bond. Even if that meant he had to deal with the consequences of Samael's actions. Or more rather, dish out said consequences to said actions.

"Samael, you can't be allowed to get away with all you have been doing. I care about you too much to allow it to happen"

Samael didn't want to admit it, but he nodded at Lucifer's statement. It was the truth, and either way it wasn't like he was really going to get away with it anyhow. Lucifer hugged him close one more time before releasing him and guiding him closer to the bed. Where he sat down first and looked up at the baby archangel. Samael looked as if he was seriously willing to try his luck and make a break for it, but Lucifer's expression hardened at the look and before the younger angel knew it he was being pulled over his older brothers lap.

"Samael, do you know why your being punished"

Believe it or not, when it came to his siblings punishments, Lucifer tried to be a just man. He never liked it when he was a fledgling and Michael would punish him without telling him why or what he had done, so he didn't want to make his siblings feel like that. He would make sure they knew why it was happening before it actually happened. Samael was no exception, no matter what the child had done and trust him when he says Samael has done some stupid stuff in his life time.

"Samael I asked you a question and I expect an answer"

"I-I disobeyed.."

"And?"

"I pu-put myself and others in da-danger"

Lucifer nodded and lifted his hand from the younglings bottom. He felt Samael tense as he did so and felt more than heard the yelp he gave when his hand landed with a sharp smack. Samael knew he had really messed up when his brother completely ignored his pleas and pulled his pants off his no doubt reddened butt. However, the hand was replaced with a wooden paddle that Samael was ashamed to admit he had felt more then once in his existence. There was that time with the asteroid and earth, then the plagues even though that had been more Samandriel's fault then his own, the ice age, second ice age, the continental drift, ok there was a large list but still. Plus the thing stung like a...

"Language Samael"

Lucifer's voice was hard, as if he was learning something and each smack was to represent it. That would be bad cause lets just say Samael hadn't been a shining star as of late.

It took a whole five minutes and until Samael had been left a sobbing mess over Lucifer's lap that the spanking finally stopped. Samael didn't even register it was over until Lucifer was picking him up again. This time though he wasn't standing on his own. The elder brother scooted back onto his bed and cradled Samael to him.

"Shhh... Its over Sammy.. All over.. Calm down little guy..."

Samael sniffled and laid his head on Lucifer's chest, nuzzling into the warmth it gave.

"You won't leave me again right?"

"Never"

Maybe they still had a chance after all.

* * *

**Not really sure about the ending.. But I had soccer practice tonight and I am falling asleep at the keyboard... **


End file.
